yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Pyruso语
『语法』 1. 字母和读音 1.1 字母在不同词中的发音一致（字母读音见 附表1）。 1.2 重音 1.2.1 单词中，重音落在每个词根的最后一个音节。 1.2.2 词缀的连用在此算作一个词根。 1.2.3 词尾不纳入计算。 1.2.4 元音为y的音节不纳入计算。 Pyruso 读作 pyru`so。 1.2.5 专有名词中可以不遵从此规则，此时在重音音节元音前加 ` 。 1.2.6 在默认的重音的音节的元音上标上 ` ，表示逻辑重音，说明强调。 1.3 书写中，词间空格都可以用 ' 替代。 2. 词的形态 2.1 助词是词尾独立出来形成的，共6个。 2.2 所有词根都是C(VC)n形式（不含y）。 2.3 词缀为VC形式，共65个（词缀见附表4），其语法与词根相同。 词缀：ig ec 词根： c pom sokol komutot 等 2.4 专有名词的引入 2.4.1 优先采用读音相近的拼写。 2.4.2 首字母需要大写，且要使结尾为辅音。 2.4.3 建议通过去除末尾的元音以达成本要求。 原始拼写：America => Pyruso拼写：Amerik 2.4.5 专有名词可以含有y。 2.5 词性和词尾 2.5.1 单词的词性与其最后一个字母，两者具有充分必要关系。 2.5.2 词尾：-a/-e/ -i/-o /-u/-y 对应：限定修饰词、描述修饰词、动词、名词、连词、介词。 2.5.3 这些词尾，不因除词性以外的因素（时、体、态、数、格等）而变化 2.5.4 除连词、介词外，只要改变最后一个字母到对应元音即可转换词性。 red红（词根） reda红的 (限制性) rede红的(描述性) redi ……是红色的 redo红颜色 3. 构词法 3.1 合成词由词（缀）根直接连接构成。 red红（词根） pom苹果（词根） redpom红苹果（合成词词根） ig很（词缀）igred很红 igredpom 很红的苹果（合成词词根） 3.2 默认的修饰关系为左结合（即左词根修饰右词根），因此主词在最右端。 3.3 词缀永远首先与其右侧最靠近的词根结合。 3.4 在除了词的开头使用词缀时，要在前面加 ' ，连续的词缀间不用加。 ebred'igibpom = (ebred)'(igibpom) （确实红）的（很大的苹果） 3.5 专有名词与任何其他词根相接时都要通过 ' 连接。 Amerik'pom 美国苹果 3.6 为了帮助阅读双（多）辅音，可以在任意两个词根间加y而不影响词义。 ebred = ebyred Amerik'pom = Amerik'ypom （y在 ' 之后） 4. 动词 4.1 动词词尾为-i。 don给（词根） doni给（动词） 4.2 名词类的词根加-i表示“……是×”。 pom苹果（词根） pomi ……是苹果 4.3 主句动词可以放置在句子的任意位置而不改变句子含义。 4.4 动词时态和体的词缀都是可选的，可以不加或选择性地加。 5. 名词 5.1 名词词尾为-o。 pom苹果（词根） pomo苹果（名词） 5.2 名词默认为泛指，其他类型的指代见“数词语法”。 5.3 代词 5.3.1 代词词根为全部除j, l, r, v, z外的单辅音。（见 附表2） 5.3.2 代词词根语法上视同普通名词词根。 ko我 to你 fo它 so这（东西） 5.4 动词类词根变为-o词尾表示事件。 don给（词根） dono给（这一事件） 5.5 默认语序 主句中没有介词的名词，从左往右依次为“主格-宾格-与格-补格×n”。 po1 doni po2 po3 po4 po5. doni po1 po2 po3 po4 po5. po1 po2 po3 po4 po5 doni. 以上三句的pon（他n）都各自具有以下格位 他1-主格 他2-宾格 他3-与格 他4-补格 他5-补格 6. 介词 6.1 介词词尾为-y。 by主格介词 dy宾格介词 zy与格介词 vy目的格介词 6.2 格助词紧靠置于名词左侧，表示其在句中充当的成分。 pomo苹果（名词） by pomo苹果（名词-主格） 6.3 位于同一个格的名词，相互之间为并列关系。 ko doni pomo dy so to. 我给你苹果和这东西。 6.4 多个介词并列，表示同一个词同时充当不同成分。 by zy ko doni pomo. 我把苹果给自己。 6.5 格助词的词尾变化 6.5.1 介词词根也可以加-o和-a/-e/-y等词尾。 等同于复制句中处于该格的名词的含义到本词所在位置。 ko doni pomo bo. 我给自己苹果 ko doni pomo ba to. 我把自己的苹果给你 6.6 使用了介词后，其后没有介词的成分的默认格要剔除介词的格。 po1 doni po2 po3 po4 po5. 主格、宾格、与格、补格、补格 by po1 doni po2 po3 po4 po5. 主格、宾格、与格、补格、补格 dy po1 doni po2 po3 po4 po5. 宾格、主格、与格、补格、补格 zy po1 doni po2 po3 po4 po5. 与格、主格、宾格、补格、补格 但由于补格数量是无限的，因此不受此限制： eny 补格 eny po1 doni po2 po3 po4 po5. 补格、主格、宾格、补格、补格 7. 限定修饰词 7.1 限定修饰词的词尾为-a。 red红色（词根） reda红色的（限定修饰词） 7.2 其修饰同一子句内（即不计从句内的）最靠近其左侧的一个名词或动词。 7.3 多个限定修饰词同时作用于一个词时，限定修饰词间为并列关系。 ib大（词根） iba大的（限定修饰词） pomo reda iba 又红又大的苹果 rapid快（词根） rapida快的（限定修饰词） ko doni rapida pomo to. 7.4 置于主句或从句开头则修饰整个句子。 ak好（词根） aka好的（限定修饰词） aka ko doni pomo to. 我给你苹果（这件事真好） 7.5 用-ia词尾替代-a词尾得到的限定修饰词，直接修饰其前的一个词，不论词性。 7.6 多个-ia的限定修饰词连用时，右结合。（即从右往左修饰） ig程度高（词缀） pomo reda igia igia = (pomo (reda (igia igia))) （（（非常非常）红）的苹果） 8. 描述修饰词 8.1 描述修饰词词尾为-e。 ak好（词根） ake好的（描述修饰词） 8.2 描述修饰词即为非限定性的修饰词，除此之外其与限定修饰词没有区别。 fo它 pomo aka 好的苹果（有好的苹果也有坏的苹果，在此只取其中好的） pomo ake 好的苹果（对说话者来说苹果都是好的，“好”只是补充说明） 8.3 描述修饰词也有其对应的直接修饰前一个词的版本-ie。 9. 连词 9.1 连词词尾-u。。 9.2 其开头加上表被动的词缀am词缀可以颠倒其左右连接成分的顺序。 lu和 beku ……因为…… ambeku ……所以…… 9.3 连词默认为中置连词，即放置在两个所连词语的中间。 9.4 连词能够连接除了连词、助词外的任何词。 pomo苹果 ruso梨子 peni拿 pomo by ruso 苹果和梨子 poma by reda pome by ake 苹果的且是红的 by lu dy pomo苹果（作主格或作宾格） 9.6 连词只连接词性和格（名词）相同的词。 9.5 若连词左右侧相连的词词性不同，则连词连接右侧词和左侧第一个该词性的词。 9.6 连接动词时，可能出现如下结构 名词x 动词A 名词a 连词 动词B 名词b 例如 peni拿/取 ciki吃 ko peni pomo is ciki ruso. 译为： 我拿苹果然后吃梨子 即动词A之前的名词由两个动词共有， 而A到连词间的由A所有，B后的名词由B所有。 注意名词默认充当的成分，依然根据其从左往右的顺序依次充当 “主格-宾格-与格-补格n” 但这是根据每个动词单独计算的。 则此处的‘梨子’，算作动词‘吃’的从左到右第二个名词，因而作宾格。 9.7 同一句子内的多个动词视作依次共享每两个动词间的名词，动词间的关系不定。 am被动词缀 amcik被吃 ko peni pomo ciki po. 我拿苹果，苹果被他吃。 或 我拿苹果被（给）他吃。 9.8 在所有连词所连接的词确定下来后，再计算它们所充当的句子成分。 此时由连词连词的两个（多个）词共同充当一个成分。 ko peni pomo lu maso. 我拿苹果和梨子。 ”pomo lu maso“的整体算作从左到右第二个名词（组），因此共同作宾语。 9.9 多个连词并用时，默认右结合（即优先处理最右边的连词）。 ko lu to ru po doni pomo co. = (ko lu (to ru po)) doni pomo co. 我和（你或他）给她苹果 或译为 我和你，或者，我和他，给她苹果 9.10 连接句子时，连词放置在后一个句子的开头 ko doni zy to. lu ho doni zy to. 我给你，或者，他给你。 9.11 连词属于词缀的一种（因而在词缀表中），可用于构词 red红（词根） l和（词缀） ib大（词缀） pom苹果（词根） redl'ibpomo 红且大的苹果 9.12 构词中连接了的词根作动词时，各个词根共享名词 pen 拿 cik 吃（词根） ko penlciki pomo 我拿并吃苹果 9.13 从属连词（mu） 其声明左侧的词属于右侧词所示的类别，即用右侧词语的性质限定左侧词语。 pomo mu redo = pomo reda 9.14 将-u词尾替换为-au词尾的连词变为前置连词（即置于所连成分之前）。 lau pomo ruso 苹果和梨子 gurapo葡萄 ru或 多个前置连词也遵循右结合原则。 lau rau pomo ruso gurapo = (lau (rau pomo ruso) gurapo) （苹果或梨子）和葡萄 9.15 将-u词尾替换为-ou词尾的连词变为前置动词连词，通过以下结构使用： 名词x 前置动词连词 名词a 动词A 名词b 动词B 例如： ko lou pomo peni ruso ciki 会翻译为： 我拿苹果并吃梨子 也即名词a归属动词A， 名词b归属动词B。 而前置动词连词前的名词则被两个动词共同所有 9.16 任何主格和宾格语义上合适的词根，都可以改为-u词尾变成连词。 将连词左侧句子作为词根的主语，右侧句子做宾语。 dozi导致（动词） dozu导致（连词） ko ciki pomo. dozu po ciki ruso. 我吃苹果使得他（也跟着）吃梨子。 10. 助词 10.1 助词有7个：a、e、i、o；ia、ie；y。 10.2 从句助词o使用的语法： o …(从句内容)… 从句动词 10.3从句的外部不可见性 10.3.1在从句外部，将整个从句视作一个普通名词。 don给（词根） doni给（动词） dono给（这一事件）（名词） dono aki. 给（这一事件）是好的。 o ko pomo to doni aki. ‘我给你苹果’（这一事件）是好的。 o ko pomo to doni aka 令人赞赏的“我给你苹果”（这一事件） 10.3.2因而也可以接介词、限定修饰词、描述修饰词等。 uba类似的 by o ko pomo to rapide doni uba aki. 类似于’ 我快速地给你苹果’（的这一事件）是好的。 10.3.3 由于这种性质，对从句动词的修饰只能使用-ia或-ie。 rapid快速 o ko pomo to doni rapidia aki “我快速给你苹果”（这个事件）是好的。 10.4 类似于普通的词根，从句通过将助词o变成a/e/i变换词性。 dono给（这一事件） dona给（这一事件）的 deto资料 deto dona '某人给某人某物 ‘（这一事件）的资料 deto a ko pomo to doni rapidia. ‘我快速地给他苹果’（这一事件）的资料 so i ko pomo to doni rapidia. 这（就）是我快速给他苹果（的这一事件）。 10.5 关系词根及关系从句 10.5.1 关系从句通过在从句中使用关系词根m实现。 n+o成为关系代词no，该词就是从句所修饰的词在从句中的反映。 ho a no pomo to doni 给你苹果的他 ho a to pomo no doni 你给苹果的他 n在从句中也可充当其他成分（变换词尾） ho a do dy pomo na to doni 把他自己的苹果你给的他 10.5.2 复杂关系代词 当多个从句嵌套使用时，用以引用本层以外的关系代词。 n-数字-词尾 cik吃 po a do maso a ko do n'eco doni ciki 把我给他的苹果吃掉的他 10.5.3 自指代词词根：m。 m-数字n-词尾 默认n=1 表示其前第n个同词性的单词所指的事物。 po zy mo doni pomo. = po doni pomo m'eco 他给自己苹果 词根-m-数字n-词尾 默认n=1 表示其前第n个拥有该词根的单词所指的事物。 po doni pomo m'eco = po doni pomo pommo 他给自己苹果 10.5.4 自指代句词根：g 词根-g-数字n-词尾 （词根是可选的，且默认n=1） 代表从主句开始从左往右从外到内算，第n个句子的整体。 若到了最内的子句，则开始往之前的句子算。 dlir谎言 go dliri. 这句话是谎言。（说谎者悖论） 10.6助词y： 10.6.1属格从句（类似于英语：he whose apple is doned by me） 属格从句使用以下语法： X y N-o <修饰性从句> 其中X是名词、动词、限制修饰词、描述修饰词中的一种。 ho y pomo a ko zo doni （那个）（有）我给的苹果的他 10.6.2 y放置在（主句）句末表示对本句话的真实性提出疑问 问：po doni pomo to y? 他给你苹果了？ 完全正确时，用‘eb+所需词性词尾’回答。 答：ebi. 是的。 几乎完全错误时，用‘od+所需词性词尾’回答。 答：odi. 没有。 部分正确时，用’ic+所需词性词尾’回答，再补充正确的句子。 答：ici. doni ruso. 他给我的是梨子。 与事实相反时，用’uf+所需词性词尾’回答，可补上正确的句子。 答：ufi！ko doni pomo po. 正相反！是我给他苹果。 10.7直接修饰前一个词的从句对应地使用助词ia/ie替换a/e即可。 附表1：字母和读音 附表2：单字母词根 ' ' ' ' 附表3：数词 数词是从第一个元音和第一个辅音开始，依次往后一位递推的结果。 ' 『数字用法』 数词由数字词缀按照数字的写法从左到右直接拼合而成。 ab 1 ej 7 um 0 abejum 170 基数：数词作为构词成分时表基数。 abejumpomo 170个苹果 abejumdoni 给170次 序数：以-a/-e结尾去修饰名词、动词。 pomo abejuma 第170个苹果 pomo reda abejumia 第170红的苹果 doni abejuma 第170次给 做动词：以-i结尾表示：“...存在n个”。 pomo abejumi 有170个苹果 做名词：以-o结尾表示“n个某东西”。 abejumo 170个（某）东西 op 和 ar/ir/ur 表示物体的数量特征 大数字直接拼合：ikol = 89 （本节用N表示类似这样的一个数字） N1apN2 =某物共存在有N2个，其中任意的N1个（的整体）（默认：1-ap-全部） ap 任意一个 apol 9个中的任意一个 ikap 任意8个（所构成的整体） ikapol 共9个中，其中任意的8个（所构成的整体） N1ipN2 = （特指）那物有N2个，其中的N1个（的整体）（默认：1-ip-全部） ip 那一个 ipol 那8个中的一个 ikip 那8个（所构成的整体） ikipol 共九个中，那8个（所构成的整体） N1upN2 = 某物共有N2个，其中存在有N1个满足句子所述（默认：1-up-全部） up 存在1个，满足……（句子内容）…… upol 共9个，其中存在一个，满足……（句子内容）…… ikup 存在8个（所构成的整体），满足……（句子内容）…… ikupol 共9个，其中存在8个（所构成的整体），满足……（句子内容）…… epN = 有N1个成员的集合体（默认：ep-许多） ep 有许多成员的集合体（复数/集合性） epup 有9个成员的集合体 N1erN2 = 分数（默认：-er-1） erol /8 = 每8个 iker 8/1 = 8倍 ikerol 8/9 N1orN2 = N1.N2（默认0-or-0） or 0 = um orol 0.8 ikor 8.0 = ik ikorol 8.9 milN = (000)N 重复N次三个零（默认1-mil-1） mil = 1000 milid = 1,000,000,000 ikmilid = 8, 000,000,000 附表4：词缀 '元音-辅音结构 ''' 『词缀用法』 相连且相同颜色的词根为同一类型 ' ub 疑问词根 使用疑问词根+词尾，表示说话者提问听者，该疑问词应该被替换为哪个词。 听者直接按疑问词的词性回答所需的词即可。 fo它 问：ubo doni pomo to? 谁给你苹果？ 答：po. 他（给我苹果） 问：po doni pomo uba to? 他给你怎样的苹果？ 答：reda. （他给我）红色的（苹果） 问：po doni pomo reda ubia to? 他给你多红的苹果？ 答：igia. （他给我）很（红的苹果） 问：po doni uba pomo to? 他怎么给你苹果的？ 答：rapida. （他）快速地（给我苹果） 问：uby fo ciki? 它吃还是被吃？ 答：by吃/dy被吃。 ob/uc 构成修饰性成分的比较和最高级 aka好 obaka较好 ucaka最好 ko obaki to, 我比你好 ko obaki. 我是最好的 ko obi to ako. 我比你好 ko uci ako. 我是最好的 ib/oc/ud 形容长度、面积、体积（外在的大、中、小） ko我 ibko 大的我 ko ibi. 我是大的 eb/ic/od/uf 转换普通词根的意思为其（强烈）肯定、否定、反义、中性义 aka好 ebaka确实好 icaka不好不坏 odaka不好 ufaka坏 so 这（东西） so ebi ako. = so ebaki. = 这确实好 ac/ed/if/og/uh 限定词根含义的范围 so这 s'ako这时间 s'edo这地点 s'ito这事件 s'ogo这数量 s'uho这性质 ifi表示某未指定的事件，可以有任意名词充当任意格。 ko ifi po = 我对他做某事 ad/ef/ig/oh/uj 赋予词根程度的变化(内在性质的高、中、低) aka好 adaka过于好 efaka偏好 igaka很好 ohaka挺好 ujaka还行 so igaka 很好的这个 af/eg/ih/oj/uk 语气词，表明事件的几个关键性质 eki成为 to你 ho他 af说明这个事件发生的可能性 其肯定义、本义、中性义、反义为： ibaf 必然发生 af 很可能发生 icaf 有可能发生 ufaf 不可能发生 to ibafeki po. 你必然成为他 so ibafi. 这很可能发生 eg 说明事件的真实性是如何得以判断的 其肯定义、本义、中性义、反义为： ibeg 数学等真理性认识 （注意此时默认该事件恒为真，其他情况要求用时态显式描述） eg 亲眼看到/亲耳听到等直接确认的事实 iceg 有充分证据显示的并依此推理而来的事实 ufeg 道听途说的或说话者本人也不很确定的事实 to ufegeki po. 你或许（说不定）能成为他。 so ufegi. 这好像发生了。 ih 说明说话者是否希望这个事件发生 其肯定义、本义、中性义、反义为： ibih 强烈希望其发生 ih 希望其发生 icih 发不发生无所谓 ufih 不希望其发生 to ufiheki po. 我不希望你成为他。 so ufihi. 我不希望这发生。 oj 说明这件事情是否是事实 其肯定义、本义、中性义、反义为： iboj 绝对已经发生 oj 已经发生 ikoj 不清楚是否已经发生 utoj 没有发生 注意不要与时态搞混。 to utojeki po. 你（还）没有成为他。 so utoji. 这（还）没有发生。 uk 说明这件事是否符合道德（在说话者的认知范围内） 其肯定义、本义、中性义、反义为： ibuk 非常道德 uk 符合道德 icuk 灰色地带 ufuk 不符合道德 to icukeki po. 你成为他，这或许不道德。 so uki. 这是道德的。 ag/eh/ij/ok/ul 表示时态和体，都是可选的 如果句中已有其他成分能够指明时间，时态和体都可以省略。 om拥有 fo它 ag事件发生的时间 ag过去 ibag现在 ufag将来 to agomi fo. 你曾拥有它。 to ibageki fo. 你正成为它。（一个动态的过程） so agi. 这发生在过去。 可以与程度词缀（ig/oh/uj，高-中-低）连用 igag 很久之前的过去 ujufag 不久之后的将来 eh“现在”在事件中所处的阶段 eh开始 ibeh持续中 ufeh结束 to ehemi fo. 你（现在）开始拥有它。 to ibeheki fo. 你（现在）一直持续着拥有它。（一种状态） 可以与表示时间的词缀连用 to agufehemi fo. 你过去结束了拥有它（的状态）。 ij 事件流程中的断续特性 ij中断 ibij短时持续/尝试 ufij反复 to ijomi fo. 你你拥有它的状态现在中断了。 to ibijomi fo. 你尝试拥有它。 to ufijeki fo. 你反反复复地成为他。 ok 描述事件反复进行的时间特征 ok规律地/习惯性地 ikok经常地 utok偶尔地 doni给 ko okdoni pomo po. 我习惯性地给他苹果。 so utoki. 我偶尔会这（样）。 ul 事件持续的时间长短，与长度词缀连用 ibul持续很长时间 ocul持续一段时间 udul持续很短时间 to ibulomi fo. 你拥有它很久了。 aj/ek/il/om 常用词的集合，都是及物动词 ko aji o to ho eki 我使你成为他 po ili so 它和这个是一样的（是一个东西） ko omi so 我拥有这个东西 ak/el/im 表示对该事物的情感取向，单独使用也作“好、一般、差”使用 ho 你 akho（对家人）你 elho（对陌生人）你 imho（对讨厌的人）你 al/em 表示性别 po 它（东西） alpo 它（雄性） empo 它（雌性） am 表示语态 am被动 icam 中动 被动表示将动词的主格与宾格的含义调换： ko omi so. 我拥有这个东西。 so amomi ko. 这个东西被我拥有。 中动表示若动词的主语与宾语交换，其含义仍不变。 ko icamomi po. 我和他互相拥有 此时如果只有主语，表示自反。 ko icamomi. 我拥有自身。 by/en/dy/zy 及b/d/v/z在作为词缀参与构词时，限定动词的含义： ciki吃 ciko吃（这一事件） bciko吃者 dciko被吃者 附表5：标点符号 ' ' '疑问词与标点符号共同起作用的含义对照表 ' ' '''